prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC5GG34
is the 34th episode of the season [[Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!|''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!]], and also the 228th episode of the ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Crepe feels lonely noticing how happy Coco is with the others, and she decides to return home- however, she would like to confess her feelings before then. Meanwhile, the Cures act suspiciously. '' Summary At the Tower, Syrup is with Mailpo, who warns him that something is wrong. He observes the Rose Pact to notice that Crepe has gone missing. Meanwhile, Nozomi, Kurumi, and Rin greet Coco while Princess Crepe reveals herself to be hiding in his bag. At Eternal, Bunbee wants to give Isoghin and Yadokhan some tea but finds them gone. He starts wondering why he joined Eternal in first place. At school, Crepe chats with the girls to inform them of her decision to return home. Seeing how hard working ''her ''Coco is has encouraged her to work hard too; words that end up infuriating Kurumi. Syrup then runs in and the girls head off to lunch, but when Coco comes to approach them he notices how strange they are acting. They all run off, leaving him there as Mika approaches to ask for an interview. She is stopped by a group of fan girls while Crepe comments that her fiance is very popular. After school Nozomi asks Coco a bit help with the school work and he gladly helps. Crepe expresses jealousy while watching them but says nothing, deciding to return to Natts House. When he sees how saddened she looks, Natts offers to listen, and Crepe brings up that despite being her fiance Coco doesn't pay her much attention. Natts tells her to be honest with herself and be straightforward if she wants him to be honest with her. It's then the group returns and they decide to start her farewell party, with Nozomi handing her a present. She unwraps it- only for the Eternal Duo to suddenly appear and steal the ribbon on it, forming a Hoshina. It grabs Princess Crepe and they steal the Rose Pact from them but Coco quickly intercepts, bringing up how much he's learned from the others. The Duo want to hear none of it and order the Hoshina to crush him- only to be saved by Dream as Milky Rose saves Princess Crepe and the girls defeat the Hoshina with Rainbow Rose Explosion. During the party Crepe is off by herself. She confesses her feelings to Coco and asks him to return with her, but he refuses because he still has much to do here and there is a person he wants to realize his dreams with, even if he knows they'll have to be apart someday. He confirms it's Nozomi, causing Crepe to begin crying as she makes a promise to help Coco with the kingdom and takes off. She opens her present while riding on Syrup to find a picture of herself made from dried leaves and similar items, with wishes of her safety and that some day they will meet again. To her surprise she sees Nozomi made it. Major Events *Princess Crepe returns to the Crepe Kingdom after confessing her love for Coco; but having him turn her down due to his obligations to the Cures. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Syrup / Shiroh Amai *Mailpo *Princess Crepe Villains *Isohgin *Yadokhan *Bunbee *Hoshina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika Gallery Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!